A little game
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Era un juego que comenzó de un modo inocente entre ambos. Entre Thor y Loki. /Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark.


**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino al mítico Stan Lee (rest in peace, master) y son parte del MCU. __Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark._**

**Fecha: 19 de abril del 2019.**

* * *

¿Alguna vez han jugado un mismo juego toda su vida? ¿Algo cómplice entre tú y alguien más? ¿Un juego que deja de ser juego y se vuelve real?

Thor sí.

Es un juego que empezó inocentemente. Era común en Asgard (y lo es también en Midgard, pero eso no importa). Empezó cuando tuvo con quién jugarlo a los cuatro años. El otro tenía tres y podía correr medianamente bien. _'Las atrapadas'_ se trataba de que uno de ellos debía huir, con diez segundos de ventaja, y el que huía trataba de evitar ser atrapado. El otro tenía que, cómo se entiende, ser quién atrape.

Al principio, Thor siempre lo atrapaba de inmediato. Loa pasos de su compañero de juegos, eran tan torpes que el atraparlo el pequeño caía en sus brazos. Y reía de un modo contagioso. Thor y Loki siempre terminaban riendo. Un juego de un rato, que se volvió personal.

El paso del tiempo debió matar tan simple juego, pero no fue así. Porque aunque Thor se hiciera amigo de Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg y Sif, y por otro lado Loki consiguiera a Amora , Sigyn y la bebita Lorelei, sus amigos no entendían como jugar. Hacían sus propias reglas (como Amora ayudando a Lorelei en vez de correr separadas, o Fandral diciendo que si lo retaba a algo y ganaba le daba más segundos de ventaja), y a Thor y Loki no gustaban de los cambios. Un día les dijeron a sus amigos que esos eran juegos de tontos. El resto no se opuso, y los hermanos continuaron jugando en secreto.

Incluso cuando Thor tenía "catorce" y Loki "trece", continuaron su pequrño juego. A pesar de que sabían en que eran buenos: Thor siempre perseguía a Loki y lo atrapaba. Pero Loki era muy bueno huyendo y escondiéndose. No les molestaba cambiar roles, adoraban su propio juego.

Al crecer, y cuando Thor ya tenía músculos marcados y Loki era un hechicero dominado, el juego siguió. El primero cambio se dio. Porque eran casi adultos, y al casi serlos hay cosas que ña inocencia infantil nl te deja ver. Por ejemplo, cuando Loki era atrapado por los brazos de Thor, notó que grandes eran, lo fuerte que lo apretaban contra ese estructural pecho. Loki siempre evitaba ruborizarse y dejaba de forcejear para estar apretado comtra el otro. Y Thor, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que Loki huía, con un brillo travieso en su mirada, y al atraparlo sentía que esos cosquilleos se intensificaban con el calor ajeno y el aroma de Loki. De pronto, en medio de las atrapadas Loki rozaba _"sin querer"_ ciertas partes, sacando quejidos de su hermano; o Thor era muy posesivo con el agarre.

Se convirtió en un juego de dominio. Los segundos atrapados contra el otro se volvieron minutos. Se sumaron los roces, los jadeos, y uno que otro beso olvidado.

Luego Thor fue elegido para ser Rey y Loki no quiso jugar más. Al menos no en los pasillos. Porque el segundo príncipe sabía que seguía después de ser Rey: vendría el matrimonio. Así que los juegos de atrapadas se reducieron a hacerlos en la cama. Y Thor gustaba de no soltarlo por un _laaaaargo_ rato.

El ataque fallido de los jotuns. Thor exiliado. Loki descubriendo su origen. El sueño de Odín. Thor regresa. Loki destruye el Bifrost...Loki caeo del Bifrost. Thor jamás creyó llorar tanto en su vida.

El juego de atrapadas no podía ser de uno. Loki era su otro. Hasta que se escuchan los ecos de su voz en Midgard. Odín lo envía a la Tierra. Y finalmente vuelve a atraparlo. Mas no hay brillo juguetón, sino locura, ceguera por el poder en los irises azules de Loki. Le ruega volver. Él se niega. Y luego de conocer a sus aliados, el juego continua. Solo que esta vez Loki sí lo atrapo en una jaula de cristal y lo manda a su muerte. Logra escapar y vuelve a enfrentarlo, a él y al Ejército Chitauri. Y Loki es atrapado otra vez.

Esta vez, el que huye luego de haber entregado a Loki, es Thor. Va pelea tras pelea, huyendo de Loki, quién se encuentra en su celda en Asgard. En medio del juego (invasión de los elfos oscuros, su madre muerta) cambia de rol y va tras Loki. No opone tanta resistencia. Ahora ambos buscan atrapar a Malekith. Loki muere en sus brazos. Debía ser el final.

Pero después de eso, Thor huye a la Tierra. Sus sueños, sus pesadillas, no lo dejan en paz. Sueña con Loki y solo él, mirándole con sus traviesos ojos verdes y diciendo **_"Atrapame si puedes"_**. Despierta, y trata de no llorar. Porque quiere que el juego continue. No puede permanecer con Jane, ella no comprende que el juego se volvió muy real, que no puede haber solo un jugador y que las atrapadas se volvió su vida. Le dice que debe ir con '_Los Vengadores'_ y luego de un tiempo, de Ultrón y de Sokovia, ambos rompen.

Así viaja por los mundos, cómo si buscar las Gemas del Infinito pudieran reemplazar a Loki en su pequeño juego. Surtur lo atrapa, confiesa que Odín no esta. Escapa y llega a Asgard. Se odia por ser tan ciego, y se enfrenta al Usurpador luego de ver aquella obra que se burla de sus sentimientos. Loki esta vivo. El juego pudo continuar, y el otro no quiso seguirlo. Ambos van por Odín, pero en su lugar se despiden. Hela se une forzadamente a su juego; quita a Loki del camino, luego a Thor. Llegan a Sakaar, la Recolectora se lleva a Thor. Thor descubre que Loki ha creado su propio juego con el Gran Maestro. Se siente más traicionado y pelea contra Hulk. Pierde por trampa, observa Loki. Esta vez Thor si escapa y se lleva a Banner con él. La descubierta Valquiria facilita el juego para Thor: le entrega a Loki. Los cuatro forman un plan, y Loki tiene tiempo para pedirle quedarse. Para su desagradable sorpresa, Thor acepta. Loki no quiere quedarse en verdad, quiere que Thor lo persiga como siempre, lo atrape y se mantengan juntos en ese modo. Pero Thor decidió parar el juego, y eso destroza a Loki.

Escapan de Sakaar, Thor enfrenta a Hela y esta perdiendo. Loki aparece, ambos tratan de atrapar a Hela. El mayor manda al pelinegro por la Corona de Surtur en la bóveda. Era rídiculo, pero dejo la Corona en la flama de la llama eterna. Y se lleva algo más. Escapan todos, excepto Hela.

Thor es Rey. Mira por su espejo la figura de Loki, y cuando este atrapa el objeto en el aire, diciéndole que estaba ahí, Thor no lo pensó y lo atrapo entre sus brazos. Finalmente, Loki decidió no continuar el juego y seguir así. En ese abrazo, en la cama, incluso pensaba permanecer así toda su vida.

El _Santuario II_ aparece y el tiempo para Loki se termino. Thanos amenaza con la cabeza de Thor. Así que Loki usa su última carta. Sus _diez segundos de ventaja._ El Tesseracto. Loki es el peor hermano, pero el mejor amado cuando trata de asesinar a Thanos y es ahorcado hasta la muerte para salvar a Thor.

El Rey de Asgard...no, solo Thor, se arrastra para atrapar el cuerpo de Loki en el suelo. Lo agita, trata de decirle que despierte. Llora con amargura. Al final, el juego acabo y ninguno ganó.

Después de casi 1500 años, Thor cambia una regla. Ahora él debe atrapar a Thanos, y solo si lo mataba y vengaba a Loki, podría traerlo devuelta. Pero pierde.

Finalmente, su juego acaba.

* * *

_**Ayayayay, ¿por qué soy tan masoquista?**_

_**Espero les haya gustado la lectura. **_

**Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**


End file.
